Truth, Bitter Truth
by tvfreak13
Summary: Hanna Caleb Oneshot. Missing scene from season 2 finale. Caleb comforts Hanna after she discovers the truth that Mona is A and Maya is dead. Now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on fanfiction! Please review! Any feedback or constructive criticism is much appreciated! I was inspired to write a Hanna Caleb fluffy oneshot after last week's heartbreaking breakup. Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

Hanna's head was reeling after she discovered Mona was A. Mona – her best shopping buddy, her go to friend for all gossip at Rosewood High, the nerd she befriended and helped transform into one of Rosewood's It Girls – was A. A was a person who had tortured her for months, made her afraid to be in her own house. A made her cringe every time her phone rang. A was capable of hurting, even killing her and her friends. _Who could Mona and A be the same person_? That was the dark, penetrating question that ran through Hanna's mind as she arrived at the crime scene and found out that Maya was dead.

_How could Maya be dead?_ Hanna instantly felt an overwhelming sadness, mostly for Emily. But then a few moments later it seemed like anger was the only thing consuming her. Yet most of her was still in denial. _How could someone do this? How could this be happening? Was this real?_ It all seemed like a terrible nightmare. The chaos and commotion of the crowd, combined with Hanna's newfound discoveries made her nauseous. She felt like she was going to be sick or pass out maybe. All she knew was that she had to get out of there.

"Um… Aria, Spenc," she struggled to find her voice, "I really have to get out of here. I'm sorry. I just… I really need to be alone. I can't take this! Can you take care of Em? I just can't right now." She barely choked out the words as the tears started to stream down her face.

"Yeah of course," Aria said.

"We get it Han. We all have our own ways of dealing with this," said Spencer.

"Thanks guys."

"Call if you need anything," Aria said, the concern evident in her eyes. Hanna looked like she could barely stand, let alone walk home.

It took Hanna nearly fifteen minutes to walk home. But as soon she left the commotion of the crime scene, she suddenly missed it. She was left alone in the quiet of her mind and that was somewhere she didn't want to be. She didn't want to face any of this. Hanna burst through the front door and curled up in a ball on the couch and cried. Her mom wasn't home. She doubted that her mom heard the news about Maya being dead or Mona going to the psych ward. But Hanna didn't feel like calling her. Although Ashley tried, she never was really able to comfort her daughter in her times of distress. Hanna never seemed to want her comfort or sympathy, especially after her dad left.

Hanna heard her phone buzz and jumped. She had to remind herself that A was locked up. A couldn't hurt her anymore. She shouldn't be afraid. Overwhelmed with her emotions Hanna was ready to throw her phone against the wall, but saw it was Caleb calling. She debated on answering it. She wanted to be alone, but the thought of Caleb holding her in his arms changed her mind. Caleb had this thing about him that always made her feel better. She felt safe with him, and right now Hanna desperately needed to feel safe.

Hanna picked up the phone on the third ring. "Caleb, I… I need you," she stuttered. She hadn't realized how horrible she sounded. Her voice was hoarse and it felt like she had forgotten how to speak.

"Hanna? Where are you? ," he said quickly. He sounded frightened. Anxiety washed over Caleb as he heard his girlfriend on the phone. She sounded so broken.

"Home," she muttered.

"I'll be there in like five minutes Hanna," he said right before he hung up.

Caleb was at the Marin residence four minutes later. He slipped in through the back door out of habit and saw Hanna on the couch, her face hidden in her arms, sobbing. He sat down next to her.

"Come here," he whispered.

Hanna buried her face into her boyfriend's chest and he instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tighter. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. Caleb wasn't sure if he should say anything. He had seen Hanna cry before, but never like this. She was sobbing uncontrollably and was shaking. It scared him. He was afraid that saying something might make it worse so he just held her tighter.

"I heard about Maya. I'm so sorry Han. I can't imagine what this feels like, especially after losing Alison," Caleb said after Hanna calmed down a little.

"I know. It's horrible, but there's something else too," Hanna said, finally meeting Caleb's eyes. He moved some hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. He stared at her intensely, patiently as Hanna struggled to find words. "So, um, you know a couple weeks ago when I told you about A, that…," she struggled to compose herself, "…that person who knew that secret about my mom."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"W-well, it was… it was Mona." As soon as Hanna said this out loud for the first time she knew she was going to be sick. She freed herself from Caleb's arms and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Of course he followed her and held her hair back as she got sick. Hanna was even too upset to be embarrassed.

They settled back on the couch minutes later and Hanna continued explaining as best as she could. "And tonight when I left the dance with Emily and Aria it was because Spencer called us and…" Hanna took a deep breath and struggled to pull herself together when the tears kept coming, this was all too much. "And Mona was trying to hurt Spencer. I think she might have driven her off a cliff if we didn't get there in time. Even though it was Mona it didn't seem like it… She was crazy, crazy! She was trying to hurt me and my friends. I don't know what happened to her…" Hanna buried her face in Caleb's chest again.

"Do the police know?"

"Yeah she… she is in their custody or a psych ward or something. I don't know where she is, but yeah they know."

"She can't hurt you anymore Hanna. No one can. I won't let them," Caleb muttered into Hanna's hair, holding her tighter. Caleb hoped his voice didn't give away the intense anger he was now experiencing. He'd never liked Mona, never trusted her after what she did with his letter. He had vowed that he would never forgive Mona a long time ago. And to think that Mona had helped him surprise Hanna for the dance just earlier that day! Caleb hated her. How could she do this to Hanna when she pretended to be her friend? The whole thing was disgusting and he desperately wanted to make Mona pay for what she did. He loved Hanna and seeing her hurting so badly made him crave revenge. Hanna didn't deserve this.

About an hour later Hanna decided she was done crying for the night. She had reached the point when she had no more tears left and was utterly exhausted.

"I think I ruined your shirt," Hanna muttered into Caleb's chest.

"Don't worry about it," he said kissing the top of her head.

She sat up to look at him. "Thanks for coming over tonight. You don't know how much I just needed you to hold me."

Caleb wiped away the tears that were still on Hanna's face. "Anytime," he said.

"You should probably go. I feel bad that I'm keeping you from your mom."

"It's okay, she's sleeping anyway, tired from traveling all day. And besides, you _need _me," Caleb said smirking.

Hanna felt herself smiling a little. "I do."

"Let me stay with you tonight. I'll see my mom in the morning."

"Okay. I love you Caleb."

"I love you too." He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She snuggled against him and fell asleep quickly. Hanna was emotionally drained. Caleb smiled looking down at his girlfriend. She was still wearing the dress from the dance, had mascara all over her face from the crying, and her hair was in tangles with the flower thing she was wearing on her head. She was a mess right now, but to him she never looked more beautiful. He hated that so many people in her life had hurt her. He wished he could take all her pain away. He wished he could do something to make everything better, fix everything that was broken. But right now all he needed to do was hold her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

I was really happy with the reviews I recieved on the first chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I decided to make this a two-shot after the great response I had! Enjoy :) So sad that there is not a new episode this week. Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Hanna suddenly woke up. She gasped and jolted upright on the couch, out of Caleb's arms. Her body was covered in sweat and once again, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. It took her a second to process where she was.

"Hanna, what's wrong?," Caleb asked sleepily as he was awoken by the sound of his girlfriend crying and the sudden absence of her body wrapped in his arms. As soon as he asked he regretted saying it. _What's wrong?_ Everything's wrong, what a stupid thing to say.

She didn't answer right away. She fell back into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "It just seemed so real," she cried into his chest. He realized she'd been having nightmares.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"God it was so real Caleb," Hanna replied.

"I know it was. But it was just a dream, you're safe." He held her tighter.

A few minutes later Hanna calmed down a little and started to tell Caleb about her nightmare. "I was shopping with Mona at the mall I think. We were in this store called Darla's Deals – which totally didn't make sense by the way because it's a tacky store and the owner probably hasn't even heard of Louis Vuitton. Anyway, so not to point." Caleb smiled into her hair; she was starting to sound more like herself, rambling on like that. She continued taking a shaky breath and then talking quickly, "I was trying something on in the dressing room and then I look up and see Mona in the mirror behind me holding a gun to my head. The scary part was she had this creepy, scary, sort of blank look on her face that I saw on her earlier tonight. I think that look is going to haunt me forever," Hanna said, the tears picking up again.

Caleb felt so hopeless seeing Hanna like this. He didn't know what to do. He knew that she would never be the same after this and it scared him. He just wanted to make all of this go away…

"Did you hear that?," Hanna suddenly asked, cringing against him.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Are you sure? I swore I heard this noise coming from the kitchen. It sounded like a little crash or something," she whispered as she sat up and looked around.

"I'll go check it out, but no I didn't hear anything." Caleb knew that Hanna was just scared and paranoid; she had every right to be, but he decided to get up and go look in the kitchen to make her feel better.

Her heart was pounding as he got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. What if someone was there? Someone who wanted to hurt him? A part of her knew her fears were irrational now that A was locked up, but it was hard to break old habits.

"No one's here Hanna. You're safe, I promise," he said as he sat back down. He pulled her so that she was lying back against him again. "Try to go back to sleep."

"Wait, um Caleb, will you do just one more thing for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," he replied, his face serious.

"Will you go double check that the front door and back doors are locked?"

"Sure," he replied, kissing her forehead as he got up again.

Caleb checked the doors and settled back down on the couch with Hanna. Every few minutes Hanna would shift, readjusting her position on the couch. She couldn't seem to stop tossing and turning against him. "I'm sorry. I just can't fall back asleep. Every time I close my eyes I see her," she said.

Caleb tried to think of something to say to make her feel better. "I had this foster mom who used to do a magic spell when I had bad dreams. I can remember running into her room at night whenever I had a nightmare to get her to say it."

"That's cute," Hanna said smiling. She loved it when Caleb opened up to her about his past. She knew how hard it was for him to talk about it and liked the fact that he was able to confide in her when he needed to. "How did this magic spell go?"

"Bad dreams bad dreams go away, good dreams good dreams here to stay," Caleb recalled. "Oh and she had to say it three times or else it wouldn't work," Caleb said.

"How long did you get to stay with this foster mom?"

"Not long enough. A couple weeks maybe. She was one of the good ones though."

Hanna sat up to look at Caleb. He stared back at her intensely with his deep brown eyes. The way he looked at her sometimes made her feel like she was the only girl in the world, cheesy as it sounds. That intense look could make her forget anything she was thinking about.

"You know in _Twilight_ when Bella can't fall asleep her boyfriend Edward sings to her," Hanna said, giving him a playful smile.

"Really?," Caleb muttered.

"Yeah. Maybe that would help – if you sang to me," Hanna suggested with a playful smile.

"Not happening. I think my singing might have the opposite effect on you."

"Okay you're no fun."

"And while we're on the topic of _Twilight_, I want to make it clear that I will not be going to see _Breaking Dawn_ with you. So you can ask one of the girls to go with you."

Hanna laughed. Caleb smiled, glad to hear her laugh after listening to her cry all night. "Wow, so you know the fourth movie is called _Breaking Dawn_, I'm impressed."

"Shut up, the trailer is on TV all the time," Caleb said with a laugh.

"But Caleb, I thought you said you'd do _anything_ for me. And what if I demand you go see _Breaking Dawn_ with me?," Hanna asked with a smile, using his words against him.

"Then I must go," Caleb replied.

Hanna laughed again, "Good answer." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Now serious, she looked at him and started apologizing. "Caleb, I'm sorry for being like super annoying. I'm like tossing and turning like a crazy person and I know that I'm driving you crazy. And I'm being like really paranoid, but I just can't help it right now. And I shouldn't have woken you up with my stupid nightmare. I'm such a mess right now. You should sleep and – "

"Hanna guess what?," Caleb said cutting her off. "You're allowed to be super annoying right now because you just found out one of your friends is dead and another one is a psycho, okay?"

She flinched when she first heard the words and he instantly regretted saying it.

"Sorry, that sounded harsh."

She gave him a small smile, "I guess this does give me a free pass doesn't it?"

"Something like that," he said, giving her a small smile back. "Just relax baby. Lie back down and close your eyes." She did exactly what he said. "Just breathe. Take a couple deep breathes." He pulled her close and rubbed her shoulders. "Don't think about Mona or Maya. Just think about being here with me. You're safe. No one can hurt you anymore. I won't let them," he whispered. "I promise I'll always protect you Hanna. I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you, I promise. You're okay, everything's okay. It's just you and me…" Caleb continued to whisper soothing things to Hanna, telling her how much he loved her.

Minutes later Hanna was asleep in his arms once again and Caleb was grateful that she had let him stay with her tonight. He always wanted to be there when she needed him.

* * *

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
